pointgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
Overview There are currently six (6) different Races in the galaxy of Lexicon but many more are still undiscovered along with worlds. All of these races are equally powerful yet they each have powers that make them unique. Classifications Berserker Air Elf The Berserker Air Elf is the most dangerous race of all. Most are found in Issden where they follow their Goddess Kal'eme and offer sacrifices. This race mainly believe in serving their Goddess with fresh sacrifices which mean they hunt daily for victims. The Berserker Air Elf has the power of invisibility which help them in hunting and of course defending themselves. Their weakness is the fact that even though they are called "Berserker" Air Elf, they are not at all strong. They mostly live in groups near jungles and forests are roam the skies by using their wings. ' Boulder Giant' Boudler Giants are the most physical race out of all the currently discovered races. The live in caves in the island of Avathencal and mainly eat sheep which live on the island itself. They only come out of their caves in the night. The Boulder Giant is famous for throwing Boulders in defence at any living thing except from sheep that step onto their island. Their strenght also help them attack other islands when short of supplies such as food. ' Human' Humans are the most intelectual race out of all of the races and the most cunning. They use tactics and weapons to defeat enemies and claim new territery. Humans are able to live for an eternity and unlike other races, do not die. They live in houses in various cities and continents around the galaxy. They are currently the only people to have beaten the Berserker Air Elves and claim territory within their home country. Their greatest weapon is a scientist named Ben Forgeman who is able to create any new weapon imaginable. Their weakness includes simple mistakes. Druids Druids are the most magical of all of the races and a fight against a Druid is considered a sin in the "Book of Lex". Druids rarely come out of their homes and most are not allowed access into their island: Deru. Druids only eat vegetation which they themselves grow. They spend most of their time travelling between worlds to meet other races and create a new agreements. ' Titan-Dwarf' Titan-Dwards are a dangerous race when fought with though most will keep out of the way of civilization because they are very shy. They spend most of their time creating new metalic weapons and selling them at markets in other countries and worlds. Not much is known about this race except that they are quite short. ' Giant Wizard Orc' There is not much information about Giant Wizard Orcs and only around 500 of them are around. They live in groups of 50 around various cities across the galaxy. The only known information on them is that they are around 8ft tall and have the power of Dark Magic enabling protection against enemies.